1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protection of computer programs, in particular to technology for generating, testing and executing computer programs difficult to analyze from outside.
2. Background Art
In order to prevent unauthorized use of a computer program, Patent Reference 1 discloses technology for monitoring the order of addresses accessed when the program is executed and prohibiting the execution of the program in the case when the addresses are not accessed in the correct order known only by authorized users. Herewith, unauthorized accesses to the computer program can be detected and prevented.
<Patent Reference 1> Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H2-45829
<Non-Patent Reference 1> “Hajimete no Heiretsu Programming (Introductory Parallel Programming)” edited by Taiichi Yuasa, Michiaki Yasumura, and Toshiyuki Nakata and published by Kyoritsu Shuppan, 1999.